


Out And Proud

by KuroBakura



Category: Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian Character, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Serenity did not mean to our Davina to the customers and her co-workers but in a way...Davina felt relieved to do so.
Relationships: Davina (Rab C Nesbitt)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Out And Proud

Serenity opened the door to the bar that Davina works at. This is the first time that she has been here since Davina and her starting dating each other. She looked around the bar for Davina. She saw her in the corner of the bar and then turning to go help another customer. Serenity was smiling as she looked at her girlfriend.

”Davina!” Serenity happily exclaimed after Davina finished helping another customer. Davina heard Serenity’s voice and turned around to look at her. Davina smiled as she brushed some of the hair out of the way of her face while looking at Serenity. Serenity waved at her and Davina waved back. Davina quickly went over to the bar and put the glasses in there and then came back around to get closer to Serenity.

”Hello there! Decided to come see me at work today?” Davina exclaimed and then asked. Serenity nodded.

”Yep! I came to see _you_ , darling!” Serenity replied. Davina blushed.

“What’s wrong?” Serenity asked her a question. Davina did not say a word back because of the shock. Serenity noticed that people were now looking at them from behind Davina. Serenity realized why they were doing this and then clamped her hand over her own mouth.

”Oh no. I am so stupid!” Serenity thought to herself. Serenity just outed her girlfriend without knowing that Davina is not out of closet at her job. Secretly, Davina did not care if Serenity outed her or not. It was going to happen sooner or later. Davina moved Serenity’s hand away from her mouth and gave her a kiss on it. Serenity’s eyes widened in shock. So did several people throughout the bar. When Davina pulled away from Serenity’s lips and stood back up and looked at everyone who was looking at them around the room. Davina was also smiling. She was feeling very happy.

”Yes! I kissed a woman! A woman who is my _girlfriend_. What I am trying to say is that I am bisexual. This is Serenity, by the way. She is such a sweetheart and if anyone tries to hurt her, you will be walking out of here accompanied by an ambulance. Do I make myself clear?” Davina said and then asked everyone at the bar. Everyone nodded. Davina did not care what people said about her but when it comes to Serenity, Davina cares about the love of her life very deeply. Surprisingly, no one was against Davina being in a relationship with a woman nor with her being bisexual. About a minute later, everyone was back to drinking and speaking with other people in the bar.

Serenity let out a sigh. A sigh of relief.

”I am so sorry that I outed you, Davina. I did not know that you were not out at work yet.” Serenity said to her. Davina hugged her girlfriend.

”It is okay, honey. I understand. To be honest, I actually feel relived that I have now came out. Do not worry about it. I promise that I am okay about it.” Davina said back to her. Serenity smiled. Both of them were smiling. Now, they did not have to be afraid of showing that they were in a relationship at Davina’s workplace. When Davina let go of Serenity, the two of them went over to the bar. Serenity sat in a stool at the counter of the bar while Davina worked on getting a few drinks for some of the customers. When she left from behind the counter to go tend to the customers who ordered drinks, Serenity could not help looking at her.   
  


Especially her the lower area of the backside. Serenity bit down in the lower lip as she secretly stared at Davina’s ass. Serenity loves everything w out her girlfriend but one of the physical features that Serenity was attracted to when it comes to a Davina is her hips, thighs and ass. When Davina turned around, Serenity quickly looked away so Davina did not catch her doing this. Davina chuckled. She may not have eyes in the back of her head but she did notice Serenity checking her out. As she walked over to the counter, Serenity was blushing heavily across her cheeks.

Davina bent down slightly to look at her girlfriend’s adorable face. It only caused Serenity to blush even more. Davina places one of her hands underneath Serenity’s chin and gently pushed it up to look up at her. Davina was smiling at her.

”I saw what you were doing. I do not mind it at all, darling.” Davina said to her. Serenity gulped. Davina gave Serenity a quick kiss on the lips then stood back up as the two of them were now looking at each other.

”I...I love you.” Serenity said back to Davina. Davina felt so happy in her heart to hear that out in the open and no one is being negative or homophobic to them or her about it. And her boss was not going to fire her for it either. This was good. A very good thing.

”I love you, too, dear.” Davina told her. Serenity smiled back. She was also feeling happy about this, too. For both her and Davina. Serenity stayed at the bar for about an hour or two before heading back out to her apartment. Today was a good for Davina. For now on, she was not going to hide her relationship with Serenity from anybody. And if anyone has a problem with it then that is the person’s problem. Not Davina or Serenity’s. Anyway and hopefully, Serenity comes back to the store soon. It felt wonderful for Davina to have her girlfriend visit her at work. Sooner than later, hopefully. And the people who attended the bar has no problem with this at all, which is a relief to her, too. A very huge relief at that. Davina spent the rest of her work day with a smile on her face.

**The End** ****


End file.
